nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Frozen II
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Frozen II is very another special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. It is the sequel to. Plot King Agnarr of Arendelle tells a story to his young children Elsa and Anna, that their grandfather King Runeard, established a treaty with the tribe of Northuldra by building a dam in the Northuldra's homeland, the Enchanted Forest. However, a fight occurs, resulting in Runeard's death. The battle enrages the elemental spirits of earth, fire, water, and air of the forest. The spirits disappear and a wall of mist encases everyone in the forest. Runeard's son Prince Agnarr barely escapes with the help of an unknown savior. Three years after the first film, Queen Elsa of Arendelle celebrates autumn in the kingdom with her younger sister Princess Anna, Olaf the snowman, Kristoff the kingdom's ice harvester, and Kristoff's reindeer Sven. When Elsa hears a mysterious voice calling out to her, she follows it and unintentionally awakens the elemental spirits, which forces everyone in the kingdom to evacuate. Grand Pabbie and the Trolls colony, aware of the situation, arrive to Arendelle and Pabbie informs them that they must set things right by discovering the truth about the kingdom's past. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven embark on a journey to the Enchanted Forest, following the mysterious voice. After the mist parts at Elsa's touch, the air spirit, in the form of a tornado, appears and sweeps everyone in its vortex which causes Anna to get sick with nausea from its continuous motion. Elsa soon is able to stop it by firing streams of snow, forming a set of ice sculptures. The sisters discover the sculptures are images from their father's past and that their mother, Queen Iduna, was a Northuldra who saved Agnarr. They encounter the Northuldra and a troop of Arendellian soldiers who are still at conflict with one another. The fire spirit appears, which has Anna running into it to try and stop Elsa but is nearly killed from smoke asphyxiation in the process but Elsa puts out the flames as she discovers the fire spirit to be an agitated magical salamander and soon calms it down. Elsa and Anna form a truce between the soldiers and the Northuldra by explaining that their mother was Northuldran and their father was Arendellian. Elsa later learns the existence of a fifth spirit who will unite people and the magic of nature. Elsa continues to head north with Anna and Olaf. They find their parents' shipwreck and a map with a route to Ahtohallan, a mythical river told by their mother to contain all explanations of the past. Feeling guilty that her parents were lost at sea in search of answers to her magical powers and it leading to a argument of each other's safety, Elsa decides to travel alone while sending Anna and Olaf away to be safe. Elsa encounters and tames Nokk, the water spirit who guards the sea to Ahtohallan. Reaching Ahtohallan, Elsa discovers that the voice was the call of her and Anna's own mother Iduna, and that her powers were gifted by the magic of nature because of Iduna's selfless act of saving Agnarr, making Elsa the fifth spirit who unites the differences. Elsa wields her mother's mantle and learns that the dam was built as a ruse to reduce the Northuldra's resources because of Runeard's dislike of the tribe's connection with magic, and that Runeard was the one who initiated the conflict by killing the unarmed leader of the Northuldra. Elsa sends this information to Anna before becoming frozen (a similar fate to Anna in the 1st film), due to venturing into the most dangerous part of Ahtohallan, which in turn causes Olaf to fade away as he is connected to her magic. As she grieves the loss of her sister and best friend, Anna receives Elsa's message she sent moments before her sacrifice, and concludes that the dam must be destroyed for peace to be restored. Anna soon finds and awakens the sleeping gigantic earth spirits, and lures them towards the dam, which is destroyed by boulders hurled by the giants. Elsa thaws out from Anna's new sacrifice of both kingdoms and returns to Arendelle, stopping a flood from the destroyed dam. As the wall of mist disappears, Elsa reunites with Anna and both revive Olaf back to life with his memories of them contained. Before departing back home, Kristoff finally works up the courage and proposes to Anna, who accepts with delight. Elsa explains that she and Anna are now the bridge between the people and the magical spirits. Anna becomes the new Queen of Arendelle with Kristoff at her side as the King, while Elsa becomes the protector of the Enchanted Forest who regularly visits Arendelle as peace is restored in all the lands once again. In a post-credits scene, Olaf visits Elsa's ice palace and tells Marshmallow and the Snowgies about the events he experienced. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. Other Trivia Songs Music score Scenes Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers